


Other Tasks

by Imhiriel



Series: Imhiriel's Drabbles [9]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Gondor, Introspection, Third Age, Thorongil - Freeform, letter writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-24
Updated: 2006-03-24
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5021023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhiriel/pseuds/Imhiriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorongil prepares to leave Gondor after his victory at Umbar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Other Tasks

Smudges of soot still marred his face, and the smell of ash and blood clung persistently to his clothes. With a weary gesture he combed through his tangled, sweaty hair, trying hard not to think too closely about some of the substances adhering to it.

He looked around the cabin, dismayed at the number of crumpled parchments lying around with their incomplete sentences and scratched-out lines.

How to explain his decision? He had to finish soon – Pelargir was near.

Once more he picked up the quill and dipped it in the inkwell.

“To the Lord Ecthelion, Steward of Gondor, greetings...“

**Author's Note:**

> \- The title is a short quote from Thorongil’s letter to Ecthelion upon his departure, to be found in RotK, Appendix A I (iv).
> 
>  
> 
> _24.03.06 B-drabble for Obsidianj, who requested a drabble about Aragorn as either Strider or Thorongil._


End file.
